This Is All I Need
by JennaBlake
Summary: Continuing from “Just to be with you” but set a few months later. Everything has been sorted with the Clave and Downworlders, Clary has to go back to New York with her mother and Luke while Jace must stay in Idris. How will they cope? M-Rating for future


Continuing on from "Just to be with you" but set a few months later. After everything has been sorted between the Clave and the Downworlders, Clary has to go back to New York with her mother and Luke while Jace must stay in Idris. How will they cope without each other and will Clary go in search of the Queen of the Seelie Court after all?

This one will go for a few chapters if any interest is shown in what happens next :)

* * *

**This Is All I Need**

She was leaving, he was staying. He told himself for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. The more he said it the more he felt he'd learn to deal with it, but it wasn't working so well. When the aftermath of Valentine had died down he'd thought everything would become so much better but he hadn't realised what that would really mean.

Clary wouldn't stay in Idris; she had her own home, back with Luke and Jocelyn. His home had always been Idris and now that the downworlders had come together with the Clave there was no reason for the Lightwood's to go back. He looked down again at the sleeping girl he'd come to love and choked back his pride as a tear spilt down his cheek. He brushed it away roughly and no others dared to follow. He could remember a time when all he'd ever wanted was to be back in Idris, free of his duty as a shadow hunter but now there was nothing he wanted more than to go back with her.

Clary stirred beside him and he lay down again quickly, pretending to sleep and hoping she hadn't caught him staring at her. He felt her shift around next to him and couldn't help but open his eyes slightly to see what she was doing. She sat next to him the way he had just been sitting over her, her face thoughtful. He tried closing his eyes pretending he didn't notice the serious line her mouth was set at. He didn't want to have the goodbyes he knew she was about to start with.

"Jace… You can't keep ignoring this" she lent down and laid her head on his chest breathing in time with his short breaths.

He could smell the strawberries of her favourite conditioner and smiled only a little until he realised he would miss that too once she was gone. He sat up slowly and pulled her onto his lap.

"I'm not ignoring it Clary, its just not necessary." He was ignoring it, but he wasn't about to admit it.

"It's not necessary? You just want me to leave without saying goodb" her voice was cut off as he put a finger to her mouth.

"Don't" he told her gently and then moved his finger slowly from her lips cautioning her with his eyes.

"We don't need to say it because its not...Goodbye" he rolled his eyes at the word "I'll be eighteen sooner or later and once I am I won't be bound to the Clave like I am now and I'll be free to move around, and be with you" he finished.

"Sooner or later?" she said the words in a mocking tone

"Yeah, it won't be that long, it'll blow right by you'll be so busy trying to fit back into your normal life you won't even notice…" he trailed off realising how true his words might be. What if she did go back and she got sick of waiting for him, what if she found someone else.

She made a kind of choking sound that he thought was supposed to be laughter.

"You really believe it would be that easy for me? That easy to replace you in my life?" her voice was soft and curious.

"Of course not, who could replace all of this?" he smirked as he ran his hands over his bare chest.

"You're right, it will be easy" Clary punched him softly and started to get up from his lap.

"Oh no you don't" Jace growled playfully and pulled her back down onto the bed so that he was lying over her.

"And we find ourselves here once more…" Jace spoke the words quietly and mostly to himself but Clary new full well his meaning.

They had been sleeping together for about a month now but that's all it had been so far, just sleeping. It hadn't been like they both didn't think about it, but with the house full of friends and family at all times anything more had become only a passing thought. Clary had objected to them sharing a room in the first place but Jace had insisted, he wanted never to be apart from her if he could help it.

"Jace" Clary's breath tickled the few blond hairs on his chest and he shivered, "Jace we can't" she began again, her tone telling him otherwise.

"Can't what?" his voice was so soft it didn't even register the joking in his tone.

He leant his chest flush against hers and sighed happily as he felt her heart beat against his.

"This is all I need" He whispered the words softly in her ear but before he could get another breath in Clary turned her face to him and pressed her lips against his.

He kissed her back as he always did but in that moment something changed. He didn't know whether it was seeing Clary's packed suitcase in the corner of his eye or the way her lips were just as urgent as his, but something changed it from being just an every day kiss, there was a hesitancy but at the same time a great deal of pressure hanging on this moment and for once Jace let himself forget about everything else except them together, right now.

He ran his hands down her torso and let them rest around her hips. Clary followed his lead and he felt himself shiver as her hands ran over his chest. He pulled his mouth away from hers and trailed kisses down her collar bone until his lips met with the hem of her tee-shirt "This could be a problem" he said slowly and looked at Clary, waiting for her permission. She unlatched her arms from around his waist and started pulling off her shirt, "Allow me" Jace cut in and pulled her shirt over her head gently. She laid still now, her cheeks turning red as she watched Jace stare. She was more beautiful then he had ever imagined, and he had imagined it a lot. "I forgot" Clary's voice stuttered with embarrassment.

"Forgot you weren't wearing anything underneath that?" Jace's voice was sarcastic but his smile was teasing.

"Well it wasn't exactly something I thought would be a problem" she whispered shyly and then Jace had had enough of talking as he claimed her mouth once more. This time when he trailed his kisses he was allowed free rein of her body, and he made use of it.

Although this wasn't Jace's first time, it was their first time together and his first time with someone he loved and he was determined to make it the best of both their lives.

_Meanwhile_

Alec and Magnus walked into the Lightwood's house, their hands linked together.

Magnus stopped then to push a tuft of Alec's hair back into place and then planted a small kiss on his forehead.

He pulled back quickly as they heard a strange sound from somewhere in the house.

"Did you hear that?" Alec asked Magnus softly as the older magician put a finger to his lips softly.

"Seems like someone else had the same idea as us" Magnus laughed as he led a confused Alec back out of the house and shut the door.

* * *

_AN: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. If you are interested in knowing what happens next please review so I know whether to keep writing it or not, thanks again! _


End file.
